


Eventide Meeting

by Amaranth (BurbleJerry)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, trans!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurbleJerry/pseuds/Amaranth
Summary: A liege and his retainers share a rare evening of free time.





	Eventide Meeting

“Ah-” 

Leo’s lips interrupt Odin’s moan. He shivers in appreciation, gaze locked with his liege as they kiss. Leo shifts in his lap comfortably, trailing tome-worn digits along the V of his bare chest. Odin sighs between their lips, expression pleading; Leo smiles warmly and takes pity on him, sliding his fingertips up to work Odin’s collar free with familiarity.

Behind him, Niles trails kisses down Odin’s newly-exposed neck. The mage squirms, unable to choose between leaning back into Niles’ arms or pressing forward against Leo’s caresses. The red-edged upper half of his garment falls to the bed while he hesitates, assisted by Niles sliding the attached mesh down. The grey material pools around Odin’s waist in opaque folds.

Niles detaches and tosses aside Odin’s capes; the red decorations hanging from the collar jingle when they clatter upon the floor. Odin turns his head at the sound, then laughs when Leo and Niles each choose that moment to try kissing him, resulting in a wet smooshing of their lips.

“Worry not,” Odin proclaims with a wink, “there’s enough Odin Dark to share amongst my umbral lovers--ah,” he’s interrupted by his own startled moan when Leo’s fingers brush his crotch, a deliberate touch before he deftly undoes Odin’s belt. 

“There’s only one person I would share you with,” Niles purrs, pointedly meeting Leo’s lips; at the same time, he slides Odin’s hip guards free and tosses them aside. Odin quickly kicks his sandals off before lifting his hips, letting Niles tug his pants and underwear down in one mostly-smooth motion. Leo sits up on his knees to give Odin undressing space as the last of the mage’s clothes end up on the floor, finally rendering him bare.

“Odin, could you scoot back?” Leo asks with lips so close to Odin’s that they almost stick together. Odin pecks those lips, gentle and sweet, giving Niles time to move out of the way. Then Odin shifts to the middle of the bed, enjoying the warmth of Niles’ arms before he turns to face the outlaw directly.

Niles immediately pulls him into a kiss. Odin feels calloused fingers trail down his naked back; a muffled moan escaped him when Niles playfully grabs his ass.

“Tease,” Odin mumbles, and Niles takes their parting as a cue to pepper Odin’s jaw in kisses. He sighs and tilts his head to give the outlaw better access. Leo settles behind Niles, giving Odin a kiss before starting to undo Niles’ cloak clasps.

Odin groans as Niles trails down his neck, darkening an old hickey among a sea of kisses. His hands slide around the outlaw’s striped shirt, working open the clasps of Niles’ leather chest guard. He feels Leo’s hands explore under the fabric, lightly clasps the bumps of them with his palms and smiles at their warmth.

As Leo slides his hands down Niles’ back, Odin chases them until he reaches the outlaw’s belt. He undoes the decorative band with practiced ease, tossing it and the leather chest guard aside. Niles lifts his arms and sighs, practically purrs, when Leo pulls his shirt up and off.

“Hold on,” Niles murmurs, sliding an arm around Odin to pull him close again. When Leo leans in to question the outlaw, Niles takes that moment to wrap his other arm around his liege with a grin, both lovers now in his lap. “It’s cold in here.”

“You know you’ll warm up,” Leo points out, even as his fingers explore Niles’ muscled torso with fond, gentle touches. The outlaw smiles, a genuine expression of love he rarely shows.

“I know,” Niles admits, “But it’s so hard to wait--” he interrupts himself with a grunt when Odin, grinning cheekily, palms the bulge in his pants.

“How hard?” Odin teases, then moans when Niles’ fingers wrap around his exposed cock.

“At least this hard,” Niles returns fire with a light squeeze, letting Odin buck into his hand before letting go. Odin whines in protest, and Niles takes the chance to lean in, murmuring in the mage’s ear.

“You’re adorable when you’re desperate.” Odin flushes at the praise, a half-hearted huff escaping him, and the outlaw just chuckles warmly.

Niles kicks his boots off and lifts his hips as Odin had earlier. Unlike Odin, his pants and underwear are removed at a much slow pace. Odin’s lips press across every inch of exposed skin on one leg, nipping at all the soft and sensitive areas. At the same time, Leo stroked and occasionally pinched the other leg, letting his kisses range from Niles’ erect cock to Odin’s bobbing blonde hair. If Niles wasn’t such a fan of both teasing and being teased, he would complain.

“Now it’s your turn,” Niles purrs with a voice grown husky. He pounces upon Leo as soon as the last of his clothes are discarded; his liege offers an enthusiastic lack of resistance. They bump foreheads before their lips meet in their haste, tongues diving together in a familiar dance.

Niles sits up shortly after, pulling Leo into his lap with barely a pause in their kiss. Odin shifts beside them, undoing Leo’s cape and tossing it aside with the attached shoulder pads so that he may better pepper his liege with affection. Leo smiles at all the attention, even encourages it when he lifts his hands, letting Niles and Odin each remove a gauntlet. 

Leo’s hands roam his love’s chests gently, feeling bare skin beneath his palms. He tilts his head, meeting Odin’s lips even as Niles’ kisses traverse his neck. His fingers pause to feel their heartbeats, so alike in their rapidity and yet so different. A breathless moan escapes the prince when Niles bites, a rough contrast to the softness of Odin’s tongue against his. 

Odin reverently takes Leo’s hand into his own, fingers rubbing his liege’s knuckles. His lips move from Leo’s mouth to his ear, nibbling on the lobe before he whispers, “My love, may we remove the gilded vestments that protect your umbral flesh?”

“If you don’t use the word ‘flesh’ again when we’re having sex, then yes,” Leo murmurs, and at Odin’s surprised expression he chuckles, “I’m joking, Odin. Go ahead.” The mage smiles, nipping Leo’s ear in revenge before he and Niles remove their liege’s black cuirass. Leo’s matching turtleneck follows shortly after, tossed atop the growing pile of armor on the floor.

Niles looks into Leo’s eyes for permission as his fingers slide along the prince’s binder. When Leo nods, Niles slides the fabric off and immediately runs his hands down Leo’s fully-exposed sides, pausing at every scar. He kisses along Leo’s collar, leaving a couple more marks before working down to the prince’s chest, laving it with affection. 

As Leo arches into Niles’ touch, Odin settles behind his liege to both support him and better pepper his neck with kisses. Odin spreads his fingers along the small of Leo’s back, fingertips barely touching the prince’s belt. His other hand slides along Leo’s side, pauses to curl around Niles’ hand, before settling atop Leo’s chest. He nips at the untouched side of the prince’s collar just as his fingers tweak Leo’s nipple, earning a louder moan among the soft litany from his love.

“Odin,” Leo whispers, pleads, and Odin’s dick twitches at the sound. The mage wastes no time in undoing Leo’s belt, careful as he tosses it and the attached hipguards aside. He begins sliding Leo’s tights down his hips, pausing to squeeze the prince’s soft ass and grin at his startled movement.

“Tease,” Leo pouts, though his smile betrays him. He lifts a leg and clears his throat meaningfully. With an amused smirk, Niles immediately attends to his armor, unbuckling and sliding the first greave off with reverence. The thigh-high sock beneath is quickly tossed away with the armor piece, and Leo makes as if to lift the other leg when Niles tickles his bare foot instead.

“Niles!” Leo yelped, pulling his foot back reflexively. Niles grins innocently as he begins unbuckling the remaining greave.

“Yes, my lord?” he asks casually, as if discussing the weather. Leo shakes his head and pulls his other leg back, though not before Niles deftly removes the last greave and tosses it aside.

“Oh no, Odin can handle this one,” Leo scolds, letting Odin shift to pull his remaining sock free. Just as Leo leans in to kiss the mage, however, Odin tickles his newly-bared leg with a triumphant cackle.

“Betrayal from two fronts!” Odin declares, then yelps himself when Leo launches a counterattack on his ribs. Niles joins in against Odin, and once the mage is laughing so hard he’s crying, Niles tugs him into his lap to kiss. Leo briefly leaves the bed to rummage through his dresser.

“No fair,” Odin pants between kisses and hard breaths. Niles slides a hand down Odin’s side, feeling the mage twitch as he palm lands on Odin’s hip.

“How could I ever betray my lord?” Niles coos. Despite this, he plants kisses all along Odin’s face, and directs his question to his liege, “Are we still going with what was discussed?”

Leo nods as he returns, setting the small bottle, harness, and dildo aside on his bedsheets. He settles at the head of his bed, watching Odin reluctantly leave Niles’ arms to lie on his back. Niles settles between Odin’s thighs and reaches for the bottle of oil, popping it open and briefly checking the contents with a hum. Satisfied that enough remains, Niles pours some of the liquid on his fingers.

As Niles prepares, Odin sits up on his forearms and twists back awkwardly, just so he can pepper Leo’s knee and thigh with soft kisses. Leo cups Odin’s freckled cheek in one hand and, as the mage looks up at him with naked love, Leo can’t help but smile in return. 

Odin suddenly gasped, hips raising against the single digit Niles pressed against his entrance. The outlaw raised a brow and grinned at Odin’s blush.

“Every time, hm?” Niles teased, sliding his finger inside for emphasis. Odin swallows back a responsive noise, and Niles chuckles, “Don’t worry, love, it’s endearing.”

“I-- ah, sure,” Odin mumbles, quickly distracted by the thighs settling on either side of his head.

“Ready, Odin?” Leo’s voice comes from above those thighs, and Odin presses a wet kiss to one in confirmation. The prince lowers his hips, using his forearms to brace himself against the headboard. As soon as Leo is within reach, Odin delivers wide laps against all he can reach of Leo’s slick pussy.

Leo arches from Odin’s tongue, moaning with every lave. He can feel Odin’s panting breaths and soft groans of arousal as Niles fingers him, with a good view of the outlaw stroking Odin’s cock with casual torment.

Odin curls his legs around Niles’ waist as much as possible, his ass pressing against the outlaw’s knees. Niles slides his digit all the way in and curls it, enjoying how Odin’s hips jolt against his lap, how Odin’s whines become pleasurable vibrations for Leo. The prince’s focus is on the show in front of him, even as he rolls his hips upon the attentions below.

“Already so needy,” Niles coos. He presses a second slick finger against Odin’s entrance, sliding it in steadily. Once both fingers are fully sheathed within the moaning mage, Niles begins thrusting them. Odin squirms with impatience at the slow pace, and each arch off the bed only encourages the outlaw to keep teasing him. At the same time, every movement drives Odin’s tongue and moans inside his liege.

Every answering moan from Leo, every roll of shaky hips upon Odin’s face went straight to the his cock. He could feel his own pre dripping on his abs and chest, until Niles teasingly smeared it down his aching length. Bucking into Niles’ grip only brought so much relief, and Odin’s pleading whimper became a startled gasp when the outlaw stroked his prostate. 

“You’re almost ready, love,” Niles murmurs, “Just a bit longer.” He punctuated his promise with another curl of his fingers, dick twitching with Odin’s needy mewling. Leo chooses that moment to lean forward, capturing Niles’ lips in a kiss laced with breathless passion. Breathless, until Odin’s tongue finds his clit, and Leo finds himself with a lot of breath to spend on gasps and moans.

“My patience is also running thin,” Leo manages between kisses, and Niles chuckles. 

“Apologies, my love, but we have to take our time tonight,” Niles reminds him, earning a huff from his prince. He chooses that moment to pull his fingers free, enjoying the pleading moan from Odin as he slicks his digits. Muffled, begging whines swiftly turn into loud groans and whimpers as Niles gradually slides three fingers inside Odin.

“Easy, love,” Niles murmurs, barely breaking Leo’s kiss to speak, “I don’t want you limping too much tomorrow.”

“I don’t intend for him to leave bed in the morning,” Leo promises with a slight smile, pressing down on Odin’s face for emphasis. The mage’s broad laps turn into pointed licks across the most delicate parts of Leo’s pussy, with regular swipes at his prominent hood. Just as the prince’s moans threaten to overcome Odin’s in volume, the mage slips his tongue deep inside Leo, seeking his sweet spot with familiar precision.

The assault on his prostate makes Odin groan and arch and, finally, tap on the bed rapidly. Niles stops his fingers and peers down at Odin, “What--oh, you’re close?” as Odin clenches hard around his stilled fingers. With a chuckle, Niles pulls his digits free, “Alright, love, but the fit will be a little tight.”

Leo reluctantly lifts off Odin’s face, panting and flushed. Niles takes a moment to slicken his cock, takes an extra moment to enjoy Odin’s pleading expression, and takes a final, long moment to enjoy penetrating the prone mage. Throughout every little pause and movement into his tight, wet entrance, Odin squirms and writhes as if it were the best thing ever.

When Niles’ hips finally meet his, Odin whines and reaches for him. Getting the message, Niles pulls Odin into his lap properly, and promptly begins licking his face clean. He bounces Odin on his cock slowly, gripping the mage’s hips when the impatient man tries to speed up. Leo watches the show, taking his time in attaching the harness and strap-on.

“Easy, Odin, we still need to get you good and ready,” Niles purrs, hardly even scolding. His licks end at Odin’s lips, where he’s immediately locked into a needy kiss. While distracting the mage, Niles slides a hand down, pressing a digit against Odin’s rim and using his other arm to hold him through the expected startle.

“My lord,” Niles begins, “I have the reach, but not the flexibility. Could you handle this part?” Leo nods and settles behind Odin. Locating the oil bottle, the prince carefully coats a trio of fingers. He sets the bottle down and replaces Niles’ fingers with his own, briefly running his digits along the exposed part of Niles’ cock.

“Ready, Odin?” Leo murmurs between kisses pressed against Odin’s neck; when the mage nods, he slides the first finger inside. Odin groans and tries to rock on it, but Niles holds him as still as possible.

Leo takes his time, despite Odin’s pleading moans. He can feel Niles’ dick throb against his finger with every steady movement. Leo rests his free hand on Niles’ hip, rubbing soothing circles into the scarred, sweaty skin.

“Niles, you must also tell me how you’re doing,” Leo gently reminds the outlaw, noting how Niles struggles not to thrust even as he holds Odin steady. Niles makes as if to reply, but cuts-off with a grunt when Leo chooses that moment to squeeze his ass.

“Tease.”

“You love it.” 

Niles shrugs in acceptance; Leo laughs softly. Then his smile turns sly, his words whispered against Niles’ lips, “Perhaps you could tend to me while we get Odin ready?”

“Yes, my love,” Niles responds dutifully. While keeping an arm firmly around Odin’s shoulders, the outlaw reverently runs a hand along Leo’s thigh, fingertips barely reaching his hip. The prince sighs at the teasing attention. It wasn’t satisfying enough, but he was a patient man.

“Are you both ready?” 

Niles smirks at the question, though his panting and the sweaty bangs clinging to his brow betray his need. Odin face is buried in the crook of the outlaw’s neck, but whatever sound he makes could be affirmative. Leo shakes his head at his retainers, kissing them both briefly, “Use your words.”

“We’re ready, love. You know one of us will say something if it hurts,” Niles finally assures, adding, “At least, I will.”

“... Hey,” Odin’s voice is indignant yet muffled. After a moment of nothing further said, Niles presses a kiss to Odin’s sweaty blonde head.

“You know I love you,” Niles coos into Odin’s hair.

“... I love you, too,” Odin murmurs into Niles’ neck. He mouths a shaky kiss against the outlaw’s dark skin and adds, “... I trust your guiding starlight within my darkness.”

“I wouldn’t call that part darkness,” Niles jokes, but the blush on his face shows how Odin’s poetic words affected him. Leo kisses the flush along Niles’ cheeks, working his way to Odin’s equally-pinkened freckles. He tests a second finger against Odin’s tight entrance, and adds a little more oil to be safe.

“If Niles is the starlight in your darkness,” Leo begins to slide the second digit inside, both feeling and hearing Odin’s breath hitch, “then what does that make me?” He asks, hoping to distract the mage; yet he isn’t surprised when the moment of silence ends with an answer.

“... You’re the moon,” Odin whispers. He takes a shuddering breath, pushing back the usual noises of desperation in favor of romantic words, spoken soft and husky, “... You appear above us from the ground, yet… we are equal in the sky. It takes all of us… to… ah. Shine. … You get what I mean.” 

“I do,” Leo whispers. It wasn’t his best work, but how Odin manages to improvise in the throes of passion impress the prince. He presses a few more kisses all around the nape of Odin’s neck in appreciation, keeping the movement of his digits steady inside the mage.

“Gods,” Niles chokes, bucking briefly into the overstretched mage. Odin keens and claws at the outlaw’s back in turn, earning a responsive moan from Niles. Leo could feel Odin tighten erratically around his digits, even as he felt the slick heat of both the oil and Niles’ pre mixing together.

“Almost,” Leo whispers. He gives Niles’ butt another firm squeeze before removing his hand, unable to resist fingering himself even as he stretched Odin out. Every scissored movement had Odin arching and groaning, and left him breathing hard. With so much stimulation, Niles couldn’t stay still any longer, rocking his cock slowly against Odin’s sweet spot and Leo’s fingers both.

Leo takes that as his cue to press the third and final finger inside. He glides in slowly, acutely aware of how tight Odin is, of how both of his lovers are in varying states of ‘horny mess’. Peppering Niles’ face and Odin’s head with kisses, Leo keeps his fingers steady until all three are as far in as possible.

“Ahhh,” Odin groans, weakly bucking his hips at the intense pressure, neglected cock rubbing slickness against Niles’ abs. His whole body trembles, though the kisses Leo plants along his neck and shoulders help soothe his shaking. 

“Take it easy,” Leo murmurs as he begins sliding his fingers steadily, in and not-quite-out, “Try to relax. Can you relax for me, my night sky?” Odin takes a deep, shuddery breath in response. Leo feels his erratic tensing lessen, and he leaves a pale red mark upon Odin’s twitchy shoulder in thanks.

Leo cautiously curls his fingers, watching Odin arch with a sharp cry that dies down to a whimper. He reluctantly pulls his other digits out, rubbing fingers slick with his own need together. Odin is quickly back to clenching hard around everything inside his overworked ass, and Niles struggles not to thrust hard into the mage.

Normally, Odin is easy to stretch open. Tonight isn’t normal, and Leo keeps that in mind as he scissors his love open wide. His now-free hand grabs the bottle of oil and pours the last of it over his strap-on, dropping the container to make sure the coat is even with slow strokes. Niles’ gaze is locked on his hand, and the attention goes straight to Leo’s pussy.

For the final time that evening, Leo slows his fingers and whispers to his lovers, “Ready?”

“Yes,” Niles pants, desperation finally overriding his silver tongue. He helps Odin straighten for the final act, with the mage hooking his chin over Niles’ shoulder.

“Yy-ahh,” is the most Odin manages between moans and desperately rolling hips. He squirms when Leo pulls his fingers out, partially soothed by Niles’ hands running down his toned back. Leo gives them a moment before pressing the tip of his strap-on against Odin’s reddened rim.

“Easy,” Leo soothes, “Tell me if it hurts.” He slides his arms around Odin, his palms resting on Niles’ sides, and feels the outlaw do the same. Once supported, Leo begins pushing the toy inside Odin, pausing with every erratic clench and desperate moan the penetration brings. It feels like forever, but the prince finally gets as far in as he can manage with his love so tight.

“Ready?” It takes them a moment, and Niles is first to lift his head, to grin at Leo with affection both genuine and confident. Odin makes some sort of pleading sound, and the prince begins sliding inside.  
Leo can barely tell who’s breathing harder. Niles had gone still when Leo pushed in, and his hips tremble with the urge to continue. Odin has failed to stop moving by himself, and it’s only the two lovers pressing upon him that keep him still and give him time to adjust.

Setting his chin upon Odin’s unoccupied shoulder, Leo takes a deep breath in preparation. Odin tenses, then whines at the pleasure brought by such a slight action, earning a breathless chuckle from Niles. Before Leo can move, Odin shakily slides a hand down to rest atop one of Leo’s, squeezing briefly.

Pressing kisses all along Odin’s shoulders and moaning himself, Leo is careful to begin rolling his hips slowly. The mage was quickly back to moaning brokenly and rocking stuttery hips, the nails of his other hand digging into Niles’ scarred back.

While Odin was loud before, he steadily reaches ‘piercing’ now. Every movement draws sound from his exhausted lungs, and inspires irregular clasping around his lover's’ lengths. Niles would make some comment if he weren’t busy moving in sync with Leo, his full focus on sliding in when the prince slides mostly out.

They keep thrusting at a steady pace, with roaming hands and fluttery kisses pressing wherever they can reach. Niles leaves marks all over his Odin’s skin, planting a trail of red along his neck and collar. The outlaw’s shuddery breaths betray his closeness, with every movement dragging his cock against Leo’s strap-on and Odin’s prostate.

With so much drawn-out attention in his body, Odin is the first to come. His strangled cry is breathless as he thrusts, spilling all over Niles’ chest and stomach. The peak lasts for what feels like both seconds and hours, and Odin slumps once it finally ends, wheezing for breath. But his lovers aren’t done, and his exhausted frame jolts and whines with the continued movement.

Niles sinks into Odin for a desperate last time before he comes next. He bites Odin’s shoulder and digs his fingers in Leo’s sides as he releases, barely managing to stay upright in the aftermath. The sight of his lovers so undone tips Leo over the edge, and he clings to them as he comes hard.

They sit together in an unsteady heap for a few moments, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing and the rapid beating of their hearts in their ears. Eventually, when Odin’s dead weight becomes too much for their swaying to hold, Niles simply flops on his side. With his main point of balance gone, Odin follows suit immediately, blinking blearily at the unexpected movement even as Niles pulls him close.

“That tired?” Leo manages, as if his own breathing weren’t heavy with exhaustion. Despite his words, the prince lies down and curls against Odin’s back. He reaches out to hold Odin’s hand, and finds Niles beat him to it. So he holds both their hands and smiles.

“Now he really won’t leave in the morning,” Niles comments teasingly. He peppers Odin’s head in kisses, hearing the mage manage a chuckle in reply.

“Good. He can keep my bed warm,” Leo responds, to which Niles pouts playfully.

“Don’t I keep your bed warm?”

“Sometimes.”

“What? Lies and slander,” Niles sticks his tongue out for emphasis, but Leo meets it with his own for a brief, tired kiss.

“Let’s discuss this in the morning,” Leo murmurs with a yawn, nuzzling into Odin. He feels Niles do the same. Based-off the snoring, Odin is one step ahead of them.


End file.
